Haohmaru
Summary Haohmaru is the protagonist of the Samurai Shodown series. He is a lone and powerful samurai who loves to eat, drink sake, and seeks battling powerful opponents for thrills. He travels across the land in order to hone his sword fighting skills. Back when he was much younger, he challenged Jubei, who effortlessly defeated him. Since then, he left his village to challenge strong opponents to refine his skills. During his travels, he met Nicotine, who took him in and made him one of his students. When Shiro Tokisada Amakusa appeared back into the world, Haohmaru set out to eliminate Amakusa before he was able to cause despair across the country, as well as, test his own strength. With the aid of Nakoruru, he was able to kill Amakusa. Years later, after defeating Mizuki and Yuga, he's settled in a temple with Mikoto as his adopted niece. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Haohmaru Origin: Samurai Shodown Gender: Male Age: 25 in debut Classification: Human, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordmanship, Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes and whirlwinds), Ki/Energy Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Can use his ki energy to increase damage of his attacks. Can even send out energy waves towards his opponent), Attack Reflection (Can somehow deflect projectiles with his sake jug), Explosion Manipulation (Can create light explosions via Ougi Resshin Zan), Aura (Can glow up in green energy and emit an aura on his sword via Ougi Resshin Zan/Tenha Seiou Zan) Attack Potency: City level (Fought and defeated Mizuki and Amakusa, the latter being able to destroy Nagasaki during battle) Speed: Likely Hypersonic (Faster than Earthquake) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Effortlessly able to throw people as large as Earthquake) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Capable of taking hits from Amakusa and Mizuki) Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Tens of meters with tornados/hurricanes Standard Equipment: Fugudoku (Samurai blade) and his Sake Jug Intelligence: An exceptional skilled samurai with some self-taught special moves. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan (Secret Skill Whirlwind Rending Slash):' Haohmaru brings his sword up and then sends a floor-based tornado projectile at his opponent, blasting them up. *'Ougi Kogetsu Zan (Secret Skill Arc Moon Slash):' Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, then jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. *'Ougi Resshin Zan (Secret Skill Violent Quake Slash):' Haohmaru crouches and then leaps forward, performing a downward slash with his sword; either glowing with green energy or creating a light explosion in the ground. *'Senpuu Ha (Whirlwind Wave):' Haohmaru scrapes the floor with his sword, sending a wave of energy at his opponent. *'Sake Kougeki (Sake Power Attack):' Haohmaru takes his sake flask and whacks it on his opponent. He can also use this move to reflect projectiles as well. *'Hiougi Tenha Fuujin Zan (Hidden Secret Skill Heaven Supreme Sealing God Slash):' Haohmaru does multiple uppercut slashes on the ground, then finishes the move by jumping up with a stronger Kogetsu Zan. *'Tenha Seiou Zan (Heaven Supreme Dreadful Sparkle Slash):' Haohmaru brings his sword behind himself, then does a powerful slash with an enormous aura being emitted from the sword during the slash. *'Tenha Dankuu Retsu Zan (Heaven Supreme Severing Air Rending Slash):' Haohmaru entraps his opponent in a tornado, then flies up to them in midair and follows up with a downward slash. After slashing the opponent down, he chases after them with a second downward slash that knocks opponents away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Good Characters Category:SNK Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Blade Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ki Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7